


like the paradise found

by bemynewobsession



Series: Femslash February '19 (DIFFERENT FANDOMS) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemynewobsession/pseuds/bemynewobsession
Summary: Lena ponders the color pink.





	like the paradise found

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of Femslash February 2019 prompt: pink.

Lena couldn’t help the bad taste that came into her mouth at the thought of excessiveness and overuse of girlish pink colors that pervaded the world.

Pink was the color of the room Lionel put her in after her mother had died. Little girls loved pink right?

Pink was the color of Lionel’s mother’s house. Lena was always uncomfortable there. It smelled of old women and death that was barely disguised by sickening floral scents. 

Pink was the color that Lillian had forced her to wear on the first date she had set her up on with some son of some millionaire. 

No matter what stage of life Lena was in, the color pink was forced upon her and demanded something of her she didn’t want. Until Kara. 

Pink was the color Kara wore the first time they met. Pink was the color of the flowers Kara got her on their first date. Pink was the color of Kara’s lipstick the first time they kissed. 

It was nearing Lena’s birthday now as well as her and Kara’s six month anniversary. They still hadn’t slept together but Lena was hoping that both those dates being around the same time would mean that sex was a possibility. 

It was a Thursday and Lena was getting home later than she liked. She stepped into her apartment to see dozens of pink rose petals scattered in a line leading to her bedroom. She walked tentatively towards the room, heart pounding at the thought of what may lay in wait for her. 

She walked into her room to the sight of Kara on her bed in bright pink lingerie. The pink roses on the floor in front of her spelled out “HAPPY BIRTHDAY”. She noted the sound of her briefcase falling to the floor in the back of her mind. 

“Lena! Uh Happy birthday sweetie!” Kara wheeled her legs around the bed and onto the floor to pad her way to Lena. 

Lena stood shock still. 

Kara arrived right in front of Lena’s face. She reached for one of Lena’s hands and pulled it to her. “Lena? Do you like your present?” Lena blinked rapidly to pull herself from her stupor. She palmed the pink lingerie that cupped a soft breast that lay in front of her. Kara moaned softly at the touch. 

“Do I like it Kara?” She pulled at Kara’s nipple, feeling in harden to her touch. Kara groaned more loudly than before. Lena tilted her head up to look Kara in the eye. “I fucking love it.” 

A pink bra and panties hit the ground alongside Lena’s pantsuit. 

Later that night after  _ many  _ rounds of pleasurable sex with her girlfriend, Lena lay satiated. Pink was no longer the color forced upon her for the selfishness of others. Pink was happiness. Pink was her first time with Kara. Pink  _ was  _ Kara. 

 


End file.
